Datei:Star Wars - Darth Vader Suite (Theme)
Beschreibung Suite of the theme of Sith Lord Darth Vader from Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Episode VI: The Return of the Jedi, Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rogue One: a Star Wars Story, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 2, Star Wars Battlefront, TCG Music Youtube Channel, Jacob A. Cadmus Youtube Channel, Lucas King Youtube Channel and L'Orchestra Cinématique Youtube Channel. The tracks used come from Attack of the Clones Complete Score, The Empire Strikes Back Complete Score, The Return of the Jedi Complete Score, The Last Jedi Complete Score, Rogue One Complete Score, The Clone Wars Complete Score, Rebels Complete Score, The Force Unleashed Complete Score, The Force Unleashed 2 Soundtracks, Battlefront Complete Score, TCG Music Youtube Channel, Jacob A. Cadmus Youtube Channel, Lucas King Youtube Channel and L'Orchestra Cinématique Youtube Channel. Composed by John Williams, Michael Giacchino, Kevin Kiner, Mark Griskey, Gordy Haab, TCG Music, Jacob A. Cadmus, Lucas King, L'Orchestra Cinématique. Tracklist: 0:00 Vader's Overture - Composition for Star Wars Theory (Jacob A. Cadmus) 2:10 Main Title/Invasion of Kashyyyk (Star Wars: The Force Unleashed) 2:57 Darth Vader Theme (Battlefront) 3:06 Main Title and Test Chamber (Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 2) 3:34 End Credits - Star Wars Inferno Squad Episode 2 Soundtrack (TCG Music) 4:34 Star Wars - The Imperial March EPIC Music (TCG Music) 5:40 Emperor Arrives, The Death Of Yoda & Obi-Wan's Revelation 6:26 Rescue From Cloud City & Hyperspace 7:01 Arrival On Dagobah 7:07 The Clash Of Lightsabers 7:36 A Master and an Apprentice 8:03 Escape from Kamino (Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 2) 8:14 Darth Vader Theme (Battlefront) 8:26 End Credits - Inferno Squad Episode 4 Soundtrack (TCG Music) 8:53 Through My Pain And Suffering - The Most EPIC Vader Theme (TCG Music) 11:21 Hoth Trials Bright Hope Defeat 11:34 Emperor's Throne Room 12:14 Anakin Sees His Future 13:11 Hoth Trials Probe Droid Defeat 13:21 Rescue From Cloud City & Hyperspace 13:33 Imperial Starfleet Deployed & City In The Clouds 13:51 Arrival On Dagobah 14:01 Emperor Arrives, The Death Of Yoda & Obi-Wan's Revelation 14:10 Star Wars - The Imperial March EPIC Music (TCG Music) 14:36 Rebel Scum - Star Wars Inferno Squad Episode 2 Soundtrack (TCG Music) 14:58 The Platform - Star Wars Inferno Squad Episode 2 Soundtrack (TCG Music) 15:41 Star Wars: Battlefront 2 - Gameplay Trailer Music (L'Orchestra Cinématique) 15:57 Your Master Has Deceived You 16:58 The Platform - Star Wars Inferno Squad Episode 2 Soundtrack (TCG Music) 17:08 End Credits - Star Wars Inferno Squad Episode 2 Soundtrack (TCG Music) 17:49 The Battle Of Endor III 19:20 Vader's Overture - Composition for Star Wars Theory (Jacob A. Cadmus) 19:52 Revisiting Snoke 20:06 The Training of a Jedi Knight & The Magic Tree 20:13 End Credits - Star Wars Inferno Squad Episode 2 Soundtrack (TCG Music) 20:29 Vader's Chamber by Lucas King - Star Wars Theory Vader Fan Film (Lucas King) 21:40 Hope 22:41 Star Wars - The Emperor Theme EPIC DARK & ORCHESTRAL VERSION (TCG Music) 23:05 Vader's Chamber by Lucas King - Star Wars Theory Vader Fan Film (Lucas King) 23:20 Confrontation With Count Dooku And Finale Kategorie:Videos